


First Time for Everything

by PhoenixFalls



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fail sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penises are weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).



“Tighter – tighter – TOO TIGHT!”

That was yelped and Eve immediately opened her fist, only for Q to flinch again when his cock sprang back to slap against his stomach. They both stared at it for a moment, then Q burst out laughing.

Eve punched him in the shoulder. “I’m sorry! I told you I’ve never done this before!”

Q was still giggling where he had fallen onto his side. Eve pinched him right behind one knobby knee.

“I thought – agents – were given – seduction training –“ Q said breathlessly.

“I got top marks! But we never had to actually have _sex_ with anyone!”

Q was still giggling. Eve flopped down beside him, one arm covering her eyes. “This is why I like girls. I know what to do with all the parts.”

Q rolled onto his side and pulled her arm away gently. Still smiling, he kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth. Then he prodded her hip with his still-hard cock. “All right. I’m braced now. You can try again.”

Eve narrowed her eyes at him. “Fuck it.” She rolled him onto his back and straddled him, getting herself seated on his erection. “This I know how to do.”


End file.
